Her Special Someone
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: Pearl and Sean have been dating for about 14 months now, but when they break up, who'll be there for her? She had thought Sean was her special someone, but maybe her true special someone has been there for much longer then the geeky occult-lover. Maybe, just maybe, her special someone is a certain true gentleman... in training! COMPLETE
1. Her Special Someone

A/N: Well, here goes another chapter. This is actually going to be four chapters, and from first person since it will only go between two POVs.

Pearl is 18 here, and Luke is 20.

This chapter takes place before _The Phantom Turnabout_.

Well, here we go!

…

Chapter One – Her Special Someone

 _Pearl_ – _14 Months Ago_

 _October_

Senior year of high school was the hardest. It was the one where you had to work the hardest to make it into the college you wanted to go to. Not just making the grades, but college applications, loan applications, research on colleges and open houses…

Just watching my friends go through it was exhausting!

I was lucky to be a Fey. I couldn't always say that though. Many misfortunes befell my family, most of it caused internally.

But I can say, without a doubt, that when it came to college and school, I was lucky to be a Fey. I didn't have to worry about college applications because I wasn't going to college. I'm going to be staying in Kurain Village, training to become the best Spirit Medium I could be and training the other Acolytes.

These thoughts swirled around in my head every day for the past month since starting this year, and now that we were entering October, one of the busiest times for senior high-schoolers preparing, I was glad for my good-bad-fortune.

I wasn't the only one not concerned with this, though.

"Hey, Pearl!" a very familiar and welcome voice called off to my left as I walked out of the school building, making butterflies dance in my stomach. Even after seven years of living in America and puberty changing his voice, it still hadn't lost its accented edge. I turned to the him.

"Hey, Luke!" I called, jogging over to him. Luke Triton, Sophomore of Nodir University studying Archeology and Anthropology and the man who has been my closest friend through everything in my life since I was eleven (including one bad breakup and visiting my mother in jail one last time). He was currently leaning against his old, light blue car in front of the high school, waiting to give me a lift to the train station, as we've always done on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays since he graduated high school. I darted over and hugged him, hating but secretly delighting in the fact that he now stood a good five inches taller then me. He laughed and gave me a tight hug back.

"I bought someone I want you to meet," he said once we pulled away from the hug, his big, black eyes bright with happiness. "Don't worry though, this is the only time she'll come."

"She?" I asked. The butterflies in my stomach died, their wings shredded, as a girl stepped out of the passenger seat – _my seat_ – and turned towards us. She had long ginger hair, pulled back in a simple ponytail that swept over her shoulder, and a cute, heart-shaped, pale face.

She was beautiful.

"Pearl, this is Jessica. Jess, this is my best friend, Pearl," Luke said. Jessica smiled warmly at me, stepping around the car and hugging me. I already knew where this was heading, and although I hugged her back, I wanted to punch her.

"Hi! Luke has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you," she said in a sweet, kind voice. I forced my face muscles to work my mouth into a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said. "Although Luke hadn't mentioned you at all…"

"No surprise," she laughed. "We only did just start dating yesterday."

…

 _A Week Later_

I slammed my locker closed, grumbling about school. For a week now, Luke has thrown Jessica into his schedule of alternating days. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were for hanging out with me, Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday were for spending time with his parents, and Saturday was for working on long term projects.

Now he spent Monday with me, Wednesday with Jessica, and I got every other Friday (while Jessica got the other Fridays). That meant sometimes weeks, I only got to see him once a week, and I hated it! Maybe that was being selfish, but I wanted to see my best friend a little more then just a few hours…

I turns away from my locker and began walking, only for my arm to be jerked behind me.

"Ow!" I grunted, turning back. The flowy sleeve of my acolyte uniform was stuck in my locker. And of course it was my right hand, my dominant hand.

"Really!?" I frowned. As if I wasn't already in a bad mood.

I knew, from watching Mystic Maya, that yanking my arm free would only result in ripping the kimono sleeve, so instead, I twisted slightly, trying to reach the lock with my left hand.

"Hey, need some help?" a voice asked from behind. I looked over my shoulder to find a guy who was only about an inch taller then me, skinny, with messy, light brown hair and bright blue eyes partially hidden by glasses.

"Um, sure?" I said. The guy smiled slightly and reached forward, putting in the combination for my lock and opening it. I snatched my arm back and turned to face the guy, who grinned.

"The name's Sean. Sean Itall," he said. I frowned at him though.

"How did you know my locker combination?" I demanded. Sean looked confused for a moment.

"I saw you put it in once," he admitted. I frowned.

"Just once?"

"Well, I do have a photographic memory, heh," he admitted. I hesitated before relenting with a small smile.

"Well… thanks. Just don't go breaking into my locker," I said, playfully pointing at him. He laughed, holding his hands up defensivly.

"I won't. Scouts' Honor!" he said, placing his left hand on his chest and holding his right hand up with his index, middle, and ring finger up, the thumb and pinky curled.

"Your heart's on the other side of your chest," I said, putting a hand over my mouth in an attempt to smother my laughter. Sean, after a moment's of confusion, looked down.

"Oh, right," he said with a grin, switching hands before letting both drop. "So, you are…?"

"Oh!" I gasped, realizing I still hadn't introduced myself. "Pearl Fey."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a grin before looking at my clothes. "Are you a spirit medium?" he asked, almost like he couldn't contain the question anymore.

"Um… yes? Well, in-training," I amended.

"That's so cool!" he said with a huge grin. I looked at him for a moment before smiling. No one ever found spirit channeling cool. Unless they needed it. Or, well… Luke had found it cool…

I banished those thoughts away from my mind for now. Luke was probably in class with _Jessica_ , having fun with _Jessica_. Why shouldn't I meet new people and have fun too, right?

…

 _One Month Later – November_

Sean Itall was awesome. Most guys didn't like coming back to Kurain Village with me, but Sean loved it. He especially loved meeting Mystic Maya and my other cousins, Jade and Ruby. Our friendship grew closer and deeper until, one day, I noticed something.

"Hey Pearl!" Sean's bright voice found me at my locker one day, cutting through the chatter of the other student. A kaleidoscope of butterflies suddenly invaded my stomach, and my head felt light for a moment. I turned towards him with a huge grin.

And froze.

I liked Sean Itall. I liked the dorky boy with glasses, a photographic memory, a love for my lifestyle, and a bright sense of humor.

"You okay?" Sean asked once he reached me. I must have had a surprised look on my face for him to notice, but I quickly grinned at him.

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked, closing my locker. He reached forward and moved my trailing sleeve out of the way of the locker door so I wouldn't get caught, before taking my hand and turning me.

"Well, I was just wondering if… you know… you wanted to go out. Like, to the movies or something," he said.

"Sean… are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, surprised. Sean grinned sheepishly at me, dropping my hand.

"If you don't want to, I totally understand, I just thought—" he began, only to fall quiet when I put a hand over his mouth.

"Did I say that?" I asked. He shook his head, and I smiled. "I was just surprised, that's all. Of course I want to go out," I replied, dropping my hand. His grin nearly split his face in two as he hugged me.

"Yes!"

…

A/N: And the first chapter is done! A kaleidoscope is actually what you call a group of butterflies (thank you, Google).

Next chapter, coming soon!


	2. The Historical Museum of Los Angeles

A/N: Next chapter, coming up!

Luke is now 21 and Pearl is 19. The rest of the story takes place AFTER _The Phantom Turnabout._

…

Chapter Two – The Historical Museum of Los Angeles

 _Luke – Fourteen Months Later_

 _January_

The Historical Museum of Los Angeles. The place that hired my dad to research the Maze Stones seven years ago that lead to us moving to America and my going to Nodir University. I guess it's no surprise that, in my junior year in college, I would intern here. Most days, I did tours (remembering everything was a lot harder then I thought it would be!), but today I was working in the back, sorting through old papers.

And by old, I mean about 300-400 years old. It was quite exciting, really!

"Here you are!" a voice suddenly said from the door to the archives. I looked up from my fortress of paper to see my best friend and fellow intern, Benjamin Willow, walking towards me, carrying two Styrofoam cups and a bag of McDonalds food.

Ducking down on the pretense that I was adjusting a pile, I made a face at his choice of cuisine. McDonalds was gross. I had no idea how some people could survive off the stuff for months on end.

"Hey, Ben!" I called. "Careful. You don't want to step on the Henry I's accounting datalogs," I said, pointing to a slim pile that he nearly stepped on.

"Ah, right," he said, making sure to miss the parchment. "After all, we wouldn't want to loose that riveting piece of history." He carefully sat in a spot next to me that I cleared and pulled out our lunch while I pulled off the silk gloves I'd been using while handling the documents.

"Thanks," I mumbled as he passed me the cup of Sheetz coffee, wishing for some proper tea.

"You're welcome!" he replied, passing me the only thing I'll eat from McDonalds; a yogurt parfait.

"So, you got stuck in the hole too?" I asked, using the 'affectionate' name we interns used for the document archives.

"Yep. Though they told me to go get us lunch first," he said. I nodded, using the spork (really? Who comes up with these ideas!?) to mix my parfait. I looked, a little jealously, at his Big Mac, wishing, not for the first time, that it wasn't so soaked in grease.

I was starving.

Shaking my head, I took a sip of my coffee, only to be pleasantly surprised.

"Oolong tea? With two packets of honey?" I guessed. Ben grinned at me.

"Yep! I remember that's how you made it last time, right?" he asked. I grinned with a nod, sipping it some more.

"So… you and Jessica are no longer a thing," Ben said after a little while. Having finished my tea and yogurt, I had put the gloves back on and returned to the papers, but this made me stop.

"Ben, Jessica and I broke up eight months ago," I said with a laugh. It wasn't a bad breakup. We just realized, after six months of being together, that we weren't right for each other. "Why bring it up now?" I looked over at him, curious, in time to catch his bright red face ducking behind a stack of Queen Elizabeth I's staff records.

"Well, I just…" he mumbled to the yellowing paper. That's when I suddenly realized.

"Wait… just wait… you. You like Jessica," I said, leaning over to see his face again.

"What!? No!" Ben gasped, though I could see his face turn a darker shade of red.

"You do! Don't deny it! Did you like her while me and her were together? I won't be mad if the answer is yes," I assured him, curious. After a moment of hesitation, Ben finally came out of hiding and nodded.

"Good for you! You should ask her out," I said.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And… what if she says no…?" Ben asked. I studied him for a moment, thinking.

"If she says no, well, that's the worse that can happen. The best is that you two will be very happy together," I replied, getting a small smile from him.

"Well, alright then," he said, looking through the papers and separating them. I turned back to my own work, and, just for a moment, silence fell between us again.

"Hey, Luke? Got any girl's in your life?" Ben asked, breaking the silence once more. I hesitated, studying the paper in my hand.

"Well, yes," I said. "Sort of. We're not dating or anything like that."

"What's she like? Do you want to date?" Ben asked.

"Well, she's shy at first, but she's a very warm person." I smiled, thinking about her. "She's been my best friend since I first moved to America, and although she's been through a lot in her life, and I mean a LOT, she's always just so happy. She never let it effect her." I sorted through the papers as I talked, picturing her in my head. "And she helped me through a lot too. Heh, I've had a crush on her since we first met…"

"But you dated Jessica. And those two girls before her," Ben pointed out, confused.

"And she's dating now. And she dated someone before him." Luke shrugged. "She doesn't like me the same way I like her. That's all."

"You sure?" Ben asked.

"No," Luke admitted with a laugh. "But girl's are complicated! And I didn't want to make it awkward between us. I mean, she is my best friend. More so then you," I said with a grin.

"Hey!" Ben said, swatting at me. I ducked under his hand, but he grabbed my blue hat.

"Give it back!" I said, holding my hand out for it. By hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. Ben grinned.

"On one condition," he said.

"What?" I demanded.

"The girl you were talking about. What's her name?" he demanded. I laughed.

"Oh, come on, Ben, you should know that already! I'm talking about Pearl Fey, of course!"

…

A/N: And here's another chapter. Wonder if I'm just going to finish this tonight. Hm…


	3. Acolyte Training

A/N: Here comes another chapter!

…

Chapter Three – Acolyte Training

 _Pearl_

 _January_

"Breath in… Breath out…" I said in a loud, clear voice. In sync, the three six year old girls seated in front of me inhaled and exhaled on command. The softest sound of a pen scribbling across paper could be heard, but I did my best to ignore it.

 _Sean_ , I thought it exasperation.

"Breath in… Breath out…" I repeated. I was trying to teach these girls how to meditate, but the pen wasn't helping.

"Breath in—" I began.

"Mystic Pearl!" one of the girls whined. My eyes snapped open, any sense of calmness and the meditive state I was trying to teach gone.

"Yes, Heather?" I asked.

"I um… I have to go pee…" she said, suddenly shy. The other two girls glanced at each other and while one of them started to giggle, the other rose her hand.

"Lily?" I said, although I knew where this was going.

"I have to pee, too…" she admitted. I sighed, but shook my head.

"Well that won't help you meditate, now will it?" I said before standing and shooing them away with my hands. "Alright, alright, off you go. No more meditation for today. But remember, we have another lesson right after dinner!" I called after the three as they darted away.

"Lively bunch, aren't they?" I said, sitting next to my boyfriend.

"Mhm…" he mumbled as he continued to write in his notebook. I leaned closer, peeking over his shoulder. On the page were notes about ESP, telepathy, and, of course, meditation. I sighed softly, wishing for it to be like how it used to be, with him paying attention to me.

Even if it was just for five minutes.

"Hey, Sean? Can you, uh… put the notebook down?" I asked hopefully.

"Mhm…" he mumbled again. I frowned.

"I just thought maybe we could, you know, talk for once."

"Mhm…"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. The words were out of my mouth before I knew it, but I didn't say anything after, realizing this would be a good test to see if he was actually listening to me. And, for the record, no, I wasn't pregnant. In fact, we'd never gone that far.

"Mhm…"

"I'm breaking up with you." Again, something else I didn't mean.

"Mhm…"

"You're a Purple-Back Gorilla."

"Mhm…"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I snapped, my patience at an end. I stood and walked swiftly out the door, though not fast enough to hear his response.

"Mhm…"

…

"Mystic Maya!" I called, knocking on the door to her bedroom. I knew, the three hours before dinner, she liked to hid in her room and relax, and while I felt bad about barging in on her time, I needed her advice.

"Come in, Pearly!" she called from the other side. I stepped in and smiled weakly at her.

"Hi, Mystic Maya," I said, walking over. She was sitting in a chair near her fireplace, her feet close to the hearth, reading the New Years edition of _Oh! Cult!_

"What's up, Pearly? You look mad. Did the girls give you issues?" Mystic Maya asked. I laughed at the thought.

"No, of course not." I sighed. "It's Sean, actually."

"Uh-oh."

"I just… I can't talk to him anymore, you know? He's always absorbed in his notes, or his books, or something." I explained what just happened.

"Well, Pearly, sometimes people just need a little time to themselves," Mystic Maya said, standing and wrapping an arm around me. I shook my head.

"Which I understand. I don't want him to be glued to me 24/7. But… I haven't had a conversation with him for three weeks now. And we haven't even actually gone out for two months, Mystic Maya. Is that normal?"

"Well, no, that's not," Mystic Maya said with a frown. She then sighed and looked over at me.

"Perhaps… it's time to break up with Sean," Mystic Maya said. I looked up at her, surprised for a moment, before thinking back to the comments I had said earlier.

I had said that I was breaking up with him. I didn't mean it… right?

Although… that free feeling, in the two seconds before he answered… Did I want to actually break up with him?

"You want to, don't you?" Mystic Maya asked. I hesitated for only a moment longer before nodding.

"Yes."

"Then… do it. So long as this is what _you_ want to do and feel like you need to do."

"Alright. Thanks, Mystic Maya," I said with a smile, slipping out of her room.

…

I found Sean in the entry hall, studying one of the tapestries. Since Mystic Maya put the thought into my head, I realized that breaking up with Sean was the only thing I could do at this point.

After all, he was basically ignoring me.

"Sean," I said.

"Mhm…"

"Sean, I need to talk to you. Can you please put the notebook away?" I asked, adding a hard edge to my voice, hoping it'd break through to his mind.

"Mhm…"

"Okay, that's it!" I stepped so that I was side on with Sean, reached over, and yanked the book from Sean's hand.

"Hey! Pearl!" he said turning to look at me. I kept the notebook behind my back, scowling up at the boy. I was so done at this point, especially when hearing the anger in his voice.

"I need to talk to you. About something important." I enunciated each word, my anger making me more formal.

"Okay, fine. But can I please have my notebook back?" Sean demanded. I was shocked. Even now, he was thinking more about his book then med.

"You know what? Fine." I slammed the book into his chest, ignoring the slight _whoof_ of breath that escaped from him. "Here's your stupid book. But you and me, Sean? We're through. It's obvious you love your parapsychology and occult stuff more then you cared about me." I turned and rushed away, darting into my own room.

Sean didn't even come after me.

It wasn't breaking up with him. Even after spending fourteen years with Sean, I wasn't crying over the fact that we broke up.

I was crying at the realization that his love for the occult was stronger then the feelings he had for me.

And that he wasn't really my special someone at all.

…

 _3 Months Later_

 _April_

Spring. A time for new life, new growth, and new beginnings.

Also a time for spring cleaning.

I moved around my bedroom, attacked dust bunnies and spider webs wherever they were.

It wasn't just me, though. All of the acolytes were tasked with cleaning their rooms thoroughly. A space, cleared of clutter, allowed for spiritual magic to flow uninhibited, allowing it to stronger.

Once sure I got all of the dust bunnies and cobwebs, I moved on to clearing away the clutter of my desk.

And that's where I found it.

Tucked under a cute desk mat I had placed on my desk years ago, was an old, yellowing piece of folded paper. I carefully unfolded it and studied the familiar handwriting.

"' _What falls, but never breaks? What breaks, but never falls?_ '"

Suddenly, I was transported to a wintery day, seven year ago, starring out my window, watching as the sun slowly sank, and night began—

"That's it!" I gasped, quickly grabbing a pen and writing the answers to the two separate, yet connected questions of the riddle. I then leaned back, thinking for a moment as I looked around my room, before rushing to Mystic Maya's room, where even she was cleaning.

"Mystic Maya!" I called. She looked over.

"Yes?"

"My room is mostly done, but I need to get to the museum before they close. Can I go?" I asked. Mystic Maya looked me up and down before glancing at a shirt in her hands.

"Sure. But not like that. Come on!" she said, yanking me into the room and closing the door behind me. I looked up at the excited, mischievous grin, and was hooked by curiosity, and a small sense of adventure.

…

A/N: What could Maya have planned? Who knows? Heh.

So no, before Luke came along, Sean was NOT going to be that much of a d-bag. But they needed a reason to break up, right?

I hope I haven't made Pearl too needy-seeming so far though…


	4. Her True Special Someone

A/N: Hey guys! One more chapter! Here we go!

…

Chapter Four – Her True Special Someone

 _Luke_

 _May_

I walked over to the front desk of the museum, followed by a group of people.

"And that's everything, folks. To the right is the gift shop, if you'd like to check that out before you leave. I hope you enjoyed your time at the Historical Museum of Los Angeles. Any questions?" I waited, watching the group. It was a pack of high-schoolers, meaning a lot of them looked bored, with only one or two interested students. One of the bored ones raised their hands, and I had to suppress a sigh.

"Yes?" I asked, motioning to him.

"Does the gift shop sell those lollypops with the bugs inside?" he asked. The teacher glanced of at him with a scowl, but I forced a smile.

"Yep. We have all kinds of edible bugs in there."

"Sweet!"

The crowd surged towards the gift shop, leaving me alone at the front desk with the secretary. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Anyone else?" I asked, turning to her.

"Just one more group. A small one this time," she said, motioning towards a group of five. Taking a deep breath, I smiled and stepped forward, clasping my hands in front of me.

"Good afternoon, folks! I'm Luke Triton, your guide for today. Please, just call me Luke. Are you ready to get started?" I asked with a big, warm smile. While the group nodded and muttered confirmation, I quickly scanned them, trying to assess interest levels. This group didn't come on a field trip with school, they came on their own violation, meaning they wanted to be here. Most seemed interest, which was a good thing.

That's when I noticed the last person in the group. She was a little shorter then me, with light brown, wavy hair falling a few inches past her shoulders. Instead of what I was used to her wearing, she was in a white shirt with a dark purple, short sweater over and a matching skirt. She still wore her light blue Magatama though. Her big, gray eyes met mine, and her she blushed slightly.

"Mr. Triton?" one of the other guest asked, reclaiming my attention.

"Please, just call me Luke," I said with a warm smile. "Right this way."

I lead the group through the different exhibits, aware of Pearl's eyes on me the entire time. I made sure not to stumble over my words though as I told the group about the wonders of recorded, discovered history, until, finally, we were back at the front desk.

"And that's everything, folks. To the right is the gift shop, if you'd like to check that out before you leave. I hope you enjoyed your time at the Historical Museum of Los Angeles. Any questions?" I asked with a smile.

A few hands rose, and I answered the questions before letting them go to the gift shop.

One person stayed behind.

"Pearl," I said with a small smile. "This is different," I said as I gestured to her outfit.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, suddenly looking self-conscious.

"No! That's not what I… I mean yes. I like it. I was just surprised, that all," I stammered, feeling my cheeks go red. Her own face turned red as well. The soft sound of the secretary's giggling bought me back down to earth, reminding where we were at. "Um… let me go… punch out…. Here." I pulled my car keys out of my pocket, handing them over. "I'll be right out, okay?"

"Alright," Pearl said with a smile, slipping out of the museum. I spun on my heel and swiftly walked towards the Employees Only section. There, I changed out of the slacks and button up shirt and back into my own jeans, white undershirt, and blue sweater, donning my blue cap. I then walked back out to my car and found Pearl sitting in the passenger side, listening to music. I chuckled and walked over, getting in the driver's side.

"Hey you," I said. She smiled warmly at me, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Hi," she said shyly. I looked at her, surprised. Pearl was never shy around me.

"Everything okay?" I asked, leaning forward to start the car. The engine turned over twice before finally catching. I frowned slightly at the steering wheel. _I'll have to get that looked at_.

"Yes. Oh, I figured out the riddle!" she said excitedly.

"The riddle?"

"Yes! ' _What falls, but never breaks. What breaks, but never falls_ ,'" she recited.

"Oh!" I said, remembering the riddle I'd given her seven years ago. I then realized something.

I'd told the same riddle to a few of my friends, and the three girls I'd dated, but no one had figured it out.

"The first answer is Night, and the second is Day. Night _fall_! Day _break_! Am I right?" she asked excitedly. My heart did a back flip. I had feelings for Pearl before, it was true, but if there was one thing I was really attracted to, it was a girl who could solve puzzles and riddles.

"Yeah. You're right," I said, glancing over at her with a smile. Pearl grinned hugely.

Silence fell between us as we drove. I didn't even have a destination in mind, but it was better then sitting in the museum's parking lot.

"Pearl," I began.

"Luke," she said, at the same time. We chuckled, blushing.

"You first," she said. I shook my head.

"Nope. A true gentleman always lets a lady go first," I said. I heard the softest huff from her, which I found adorable.

"Well… I was just thinking... when we were younger, we seemed a lot closer…" she said.

"Heh, right," I said with a soft sigh. "we both got so busy though," I said.

"Then we started dating."

"But we were always there for each other, no matter what," I said.

"That's true," she said with a smile, looking out the window. I noticed a park and turned into the parking lot there.

"Come on," I said, getting out and opening her door. Surprised, she let me help her out of the car.

"The park?" she asked.

"It's a nice enough day. Let's go for a walk," I suggested, pointing towards a path. She laughed slightly.

"Okay."

Silence fell between us again, this time not as comfortable, at least for me, as before. My stomach was acting like a sea at storm and my palms were clammy.

"So, what were you going to say earlier?" Pearl asked. I fiddled with the hem of my sweater, remembering what I Ben yesterday.

 _I don't want to make it awkward between us. She's my best friend._

"Luke?" Pearl asked.

"Well… I just… um…" I stopped walking, staring at my shoes, suddenly overcome with shyness, something I hadn't felt since middle school. "I just… if the answer is no… I don't want things to be awkward, but uh… um… well…" I took a deep breath, steeling myself and looking up.

"I have feelings for you, Pearl. I've had these feelings for a while, but I've been worried. Scared that you didn't feel the same, and that if I voiced these feelings, things would get awkward between us. That's why I tried dating other girls, but… I can't ignore it anymore. I want to be with you." _Well, if she says no, things_ definitely _won't get awkward now_ , I thought to myself sarcastically. All I wanted to do was ask her out on a simple date, not give her this whole speech about my feelings for her. Now I just wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

"Luke… are you asking me out on a date?" Pearl asked shyly. "Because… she glanced down at her feet before looking up at me, taking my clammy hand. "I've have feelings for you too." She giggled at herself. "I'd get so jealous when you dated other girls. So, if you're asking me out on a date, then the answer is yes." She stretched up onto her tippy-toes and kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand and hugging me. I looked at the top of her head, surprised, before hugging her tightly back, the storm in my stomach moving to my heart.

"Oh. Heh. Well then… What should we do for out first date?"

…

A/N: And the completion of another story has come. Aren't they cute?

And what Pearl is wearing (the "sweater" thing) is a cardigan. Luke, of course, wouldn't know the term for it.


End file.
